The present application relates to a low profile fusion cage and an insertion set for the low profile fusion cage.
Known spinal implants, such as those used for vertebral fusion, are often used in pairs to provide adequate, evenly distributed support and fusion inducement. Because of limited space for implantation and for surgical maneuvering, it is sometimes difficult or unfeasible to implement a pair of implants that otherwise have desirable dimensions and attributes. Certain existing implant designs are configured for close, adjacent placement to other implants, but none achieve optimum performance, versatility or ease of insertion.